Bloons 3
The long awaited Bloons 3 is here!!! With new bloons, better graphics, and 12 new zones! that is 144 levels!!!!!!!! You are a monkey with 5 hp. Bloons- in order of appearance. Bloon- takes 1 hit to pop. Tack bloon- shoots tacks in 8 directions with 2 pierce. Money bloon- gives $10 when popped! Turret bloon- deals 1 damage per dart. Gives $5. Bomb bloon- explodes, destroying all bloons around it. Gives $8 Bonus dart bloon- adds 1 dart to your current total. Missile bloon- gives you a missile which fires straight and explodes when it makes contact. Gives you $12. Triple dart bloon- gives you a shot of 3 darts. Gives $15. Boomerang bloon- gives you a boomerang that follows a curved path. Gives $10. Nuke bloon- upon destruction deals 3 dmg to the monkey. Nuke armor nullifies this effect. Gives $20. Blocks- in order of appearance. Metal- stops a dart or other projectile. Rubber- rebounds a projectile. Tile- takes 1 hit to destroy. Zones- Monkey lane- 1- pop us please- 65 regular bloons in a 3 formation- 32 target. 3 darts 2- the tack- 50 regular bloons, 10 tack bloons. 60 target in a circle. 2 darts- you must pop any tack bloon to pop all of the bloons. 3- money- 1 money bloon, 9 regular bloons, 2 darts, 6 target. Pop the bloons in any order. 4- swells- 100 bloons in a formation small to large to small. 50 target, 3 darts. 5- shots- 99 regular bloons, 1 turret bloon, turret in back, same formation, target, darts as before. Pop turret first. 6 iron line- 9 tack bloons, 1 dart, 9 target. The first tack bloon before a line of metal blocks, 8 after. 7- tack madness- 10 tack bloons, 39 bloons, 1 money bloon. Tacks interwoven with bloons, money in center, 4 darts, 45 target. 8- turret cash- 3 turret bloons, 2 money bloons all in a line. 1 dart, 5 target. 9- boing!- 1 money bloon- 1 dart, 1 target. Shoot the rubber block at 75% power so it will go over the metal. It will miss if it is overshot. 10- bombs away- 1 bomb bloon in the center of 8 other bloons. 1 dart, 9 target. Aim for the bomb. 11- rubber bounces- at the end of the maze of rubber blocks, 5 money bloons, 1 dart, 2 target. 12- shots 2- 3 turret bloons at the end of the same maze as last level, 1 dart, 2 target. Boss- MOAB- takes 10 hits to kill, deals 2 damage every 3 turns. You get 20 darts. 1 target. Gives you $125. Moolah hills- 1- more money! 8 money bloons, 1 tack bloon, 8 bonus dart bloons. 1 dart, 16 target. Hit the tack bloon to get the darts, then get the cash. 2- money talks- 12 money bloons, 2 turret bloons, 3 darts, 12 target. Hit the turrets first to avoid damage. 3- nobody walks- 10 turret bloons, 5 money bloons. 10 target, 3 darts. 4- death march - 32 turret bloons. 4 darts, 16 target. 5- bonus hunter- 99 bloons, 7 bonus dart bloons, 5 bomb bloons, 5 tack bloons. All moving counterclockwise. 8 darts, 100 target. 6- cash bands- 5 lines of 20 bloons each, outer and center are normal, inner are money. 6 darts, 65 target. 7- miss- ile- 32 regular bloons, 16 bomb bloons, 8 turret bloons, 4 money bloons. Arranged most to least in rectangles. 5 darts, 54 target. 8- missiles!!!- 2 missile bloons, 18 regular bloons. 1 dart, 15 target. 9- cash bomber- 2 missile bloons, 12 money bloons. 2 darts, 12 target. 10- hit the bomb. 1 MOAB In the center of 24 bomb bloons. 1 dart, 25 target. 11- tri- darter- 1 triple dart bloon, 24 regular bloons. 1 dart, 25 target. 12- boom goes the tile- 5 bomb bloons blow up the the line of tile blocks, then hit the boomerang bloon inside. 2 darts, 6 target. Boss- pulsar MOAB- deals 1 damage per turn, and has 25 HP. 32 darts. Deadly desert- 1- death day reactor- 1 nuke bloon. 1 dart, 1 target. Armor shop- unlocks at 1/8 (zone 1 level 8) The armor shop gives you extra HP. ALL ARMOR DOES STACK Armor 1- red armor- gives you 3 HP- costs $25. 1/8 Armor 2- blue armor- gives you 7 HP- costs $150.2/1 Armor 3- green armor- gives you 12 HP- costs $500. 2/7 Armor 4- yellow armor- gives you 15 HP- costs $1,200. 3/1 Special armor 1- nuke armor- level 5- costs $1,000. Immune to nuke bloons. Gives you 1 HP. 3/1. Dart shop- gives you extra darts and weapons! Unlocks at 1/3 Dart- $10- gives you 1 extra dart- 1/3 Bomb- $25- adds a bomb to your arsenal. Unlocks at 1/10. Full heal- $50- heals you by 9999 hp. Adds $25 per level cost. 1/5 Sword- $850- can pop any bloon within 2 spaces of the monkey. 2/4 Upgrades- You can upgrade the monkey. 1 bloon = 1xp. Level 2 requires 1 XP. Gives 1 hp. Level 3 requires 50 XP. Gives $25 and 1 hp. Level 4 requires 750 XP. Gives $120 and 2 hp. Level 5 requires 5.000 XP. Gives $250 and 2 hp. Level 6 requires 10,000 XP. Gives $400 and 2 hp. Level 7 requires 1,000,000 XP. Gives $4000 and 20 hp. Level 8 requires 2,000,000 XP. Gives $4001 and 21 hp. Level 9 requires 5,000,000 XP. Gives $40000 and 2000 hp. Level 10 requires 10,000,000 XP. Gives $4000000 and 222222 hp. Category:Games Category:Gameplay Mechanics Category:Lists